The present invention relates to a process and device for the automatic regulation of the internal pressure within a pneumatic tire, and more specifically to a process and device for changing the internal pressure within a pneumatic chamber in a tire by utilizing the centrifugal force created by revolution of the wheel.
When a vehicle is running at a high speed, the internal pressure within the tire has to be increased to prevent the formation of a "standing wave". Conversely, when the vehicle is being braked or running at a low speed, it is desirable that the internal pressure of the tire be low so that the area of contact between the tire and the road surface may be increased.
So far as applicant is aware, no attempt has ever been made to automatically regulate the internal pressure within the tire in dependence on the running conditions without sacrificing the airtightness of the tire.